Keeping the Promise
by Kerica
Summary: Extended summary inside:: SPONTANIOUS LEMON! That's right, this is a full-blown Lemon, my friends. If you dislike OCs with Kiba, don't click on this. ONE-SHOT, only meant for the really horny ones out there.


_**Author's Note**__**:**_If you don't like OC girls having their fun with you favorite character (in this case Kiba) then you shouldn't have clicked on this. If you came here to read this and then criticize my OC at the end, or came here to flame without even reading it, LEAVE NOW.

_**Author's Note p2**__**: **_I created this with a friend of mine, and you'll be lost at some bits, but that's because it's part of a RP. I posted this because there are some, like me, who hate waiting forever for a lemon to happen in a story. We grow impatient and if the story's not interesting, we skip it completely without being satisfied. That is why I posted this, so not only would I have easy access, but so would the rest of you like me who are horny and perverted.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ read my profile, would you? It's there somewhere at the bottom I believe…

ENJOY MY HORNY PERVERTED FRIENDS!!!

Keeping the Promise

Kiba quickly kissed Kerica like there it would be the last time they kissed, "I'll hold you to that."

Kerica reached her arms up around him and ran her fingers through his hair, "Why don't you show me the benefits of keeping the promise?" she challenged in a hot whisper against his ear.

Kiba smirked and quickly pinned Kerica to a tree with one of his knees between her legs. "The real question is, where?" he said before kissing her neck.

"Anywhere you desire to start," Keri answered breathlessly.

Kiba grinned and pulled away. "Then I know the perfect spot." he said leading her deep into the wood to his old hide out tree. "I used to spend nights out here when I got mad when I first got on our team. It has a bed and everything in it."

Kerica smiled, "Its perfect, Kiba-kun," she told him and then kissed him lightly, "Want me to go up first?"

Kiba smirked as he kissed back. "Yes, that way I can get a good view of you." he said in a sexy voice.

Kerica smirked and kissed him again, "As you wish," she said smoothly back and turned to the wooden steps nailed into the tree. As she climbed she suddenly stopped close to the top, "Ewe! Damn it, a spider!" she whacked her hand against it and made sure it flew to the ground before she sighed and turned back to the steps.

Kiba blushed, but smirked more at this. "You know I have a very nice view. I'm really considering to do…well, this." he said and lightly rubbed Kerica's womanhood through her clothes.

Kerica dug her nails into the boards she was hanging on to. Her legs started shaking and she laid her head against the bark. She moaned, "Mm…Kiba…I have power over shadow…not wind. So if we fall…it's your fault," she warned and tried to clear her mind so she could finish the climb.

Kiba chuckled and stopped, allowing her to finish climbing. As soon as they were on the solid hard wood floor, Kiba picked Kerica up and gently tossed her over his shoulder making her giggle. He walked into the hideout and lightly tossed her onto the bed. "Wait right there for a moment," he said and walked to the other side of the 'room', looking for something.

Kerica laughed and sat up to watch him, _'God he's sexy...'_ she thought watching him move.

Kiba turned back to Kerica with a bottle of chocolate syrup. "So, Kerica, my love, are you hungry?" he asked as he walked back over to her.

Keri's jaw dropped, "Oh my god, chocolate? Kiba, I love you," she smirked/smiled and shifted her spot on the bed so he could join her. She unzipped her jacket and threw it off to the side.

Kiba laughed and took off his own jacket, showing off his net shirt. "I love you too, now how are you going to repay me?"

Kerica kissed him as she easily slipped the chocolate syrup from his hand. She pulled away and looked at him seductively, "Let me show you," she smiled and lightly pressed him down onto the bed. She flicked open the lid and poured it over him in some random pattern.

Closing the lid she bent down and started from his shoulders and worked her way down.

Kiba groaned slightly, smirking. He closed his eyes in bliss.

After going through once, she went back up making sure she got everything and also just to tease him more. She then wiggled her hands under his net shirt and took it off of him before she bent down and kissed him passionately.

Kiba kissed back, pulling her head closer as he tasted the chocolate on her lips and tongue.

Kerica loved how the kiss just got deeper and deeper, and soon she and Kiba were having a tongue war. He won, but that's only because his fang accidentally grazed across her tongue. That only made him more aggressive and soon she was being pressed against the bed.

Kiba liked to almost rip off their clothes as he undressed both himself and her. He sucked lightly on Kerica's tongue, slipping a finger into her womanhood.

Kerica gasped and moaned into his kiss. She had requested that he show her the benefits of keeping a promise, and oh man was he showing her.

Kiba pulled away, taking the chocolate and pouring it from her neck to her womanhood, making sure to put extra on her breasts. He smirked and started at her neck, licking, sucking, and sometimes biting.

Keri shuddered with pleasure. She intertwined her fingers in his hair and moaned and let him have his way with her.

Kiba, after making his way down, reached Kerica's womanhood and licked his lips. He slowly licked her clean and stuck his tongue inside her when he finished.

Kerica sucked in a sharp breath and wiggled her hips toward his mouth wanting more.

Kiba pulled away, licking his lips, but went back and trailed kisses up to her breast. He took one nibble in his mouth while he lightly pinched her other one.

Keri arched her back a bit and brought one leg up to wrap around his thigh. His mouth always felt like fire on her.

Kiba smiled and switched breast. He did this a couple more times before he pulled away, "So, my love. How do you want to do this?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why don't we do it a different way this time around? Though…how different I'll leave up to you…" Kerica giggled.

Kiba grinned as he gently flipped Kerica over so that she was on her hands and knees. He lightly kissed her back, smiling as she shivered at his touch. He positioned himself and slowly slid into Kerica.

Kerica gasped at the new yet familiar sensation. She loved the angle of this new position they were in. "Mm…Kiba…" she moaned in pleasure.

Kiba smiled as he began to pump in and out of her.

Keri arched her back and gripped the bedding, "Ah! K-Kiba-kun…this feels…a-amazing…" she cried out lightly as he hit her G-spot at the most erotic angle.

Kiba grinned and moved faster, reaching down and around so that he was kneading her breast.

Kerica rocked her hips and pressed back against him so he could go deeper, "Mm…faster, Kiba-kun…"

Kiba did what he was asked and moved faster, lightly scratching Kerica's back in the heat of the moment.

Kerica winced, but it was not pain that she felt. The scratching only added to her pleasure. "Harder, deeper, Kiba!" she groaned as he hit her G-spot again and again.

Kiba obeyed and moved deeper in as well as harder. He leaned down, licking and sucking on Kerica's back.

Kerica's coils tightened and she gritted her teeth. She whimpered as he kept hitting her sweet spot, "K-Kiba…I'm…" she couldn't finish the sentence, her mind was so hazy. She was so close…

Kiba smirked, feeling close too, and reached down between their legs. He gently rubbed the button on Kerica, moving faster, knowing he was about to climax.

"K-KIBA!" Kerica screamed in pure bliss as she felt her climax. White clouded her vision and she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Kiba shot his seed into her core, before pulling out of her. He collapsed next to Kerica, smiling and panting. "So my love, did I show you the benefits of keeping the promise?"

"Yes," Kerica smiled breathlessly as she buried herself against his chest, "Yes you did…"


End file.
